Tiempo de antecesores
by Jeremy Hillary Boob
Summary: Segundino odia su trabajo. Odia el frío. Odia Atapuerca. Pero incluso en pleno invierno de la Edad de Hielo hay momentos de calidez. (Tiempo de relatos)


**Disclaimer: El Ministerio del Tiempo pertenece a los hermanos Olivares.**

* * *

Segundino notó un fuerte picor en su nariz, que apenas dos segundos después se convirtió en un potente estornudo que hizo vibrar su pecho.

— Joder —murmuró, cabreado, y se frotó la piel de los brazos con las manos en un intento desesperado de entrar en calor.

A sus espaldas, cuatro brillantes ojos marrones le miraban, pero enseguida perdieron el interés por él y volvieron su atención al rinoceronte adolescente que habían conseguido cazar aquella mañana, y cuya dura carne trataban de cortar con sus herramientas de sílez.

Segundino soltó una maldición entre dientes, y volvió al interior de la caverna en busca de algo de calor humano. Mientras se cagaba mentalmente en todos los muertos de Atapuerca, de la Edad de Hielo y de Salvador por mandarlo a aquel maldito agujero helado, buscaba un hueco entre dos de sus compañeros de caverna. Pronto lo encontró y se sentó entre ellos, tratando de arrimarse lo más posible para calentarse.

Lo odiaba. Odiaba el maldito frío. Odiaba comer carne cruda. Odiaba tener que andar desnudo y descalzo en pleno invierno a no sé cuántos grados bajo cero. Odiaba su misión. Odiaba su trabajo. Quedarse en Atapuerca todo el tiempo que hiciera falta, hace ochocientos mil años, vigilando que nadie entrara por la maldita puerta y cambiara la historia. ¿Pero quién coño iba a aparecer por allí, joder? ¿Un friki yanqui paleto de esos que afirmaba que la evolución era una mentira de Satanás para destruir los fósiles de Atapuerca? Si ni siquiera sabían que existían las puertas del tiempo, coño.

Un gruñido gutural enfrente de él captó su atención, y enseguida el olor de la carne cruda asaltó sus fosas nasales. Suspiró y alargó la mano para rechazar el pedazo de carne de rinoceronte que le ofrecía una niña morena, bajita y escuálida, de unos trece años y en cuyo cuerpecito empezaban a despuntar las primeras señales de la pubertad.

Segundino se mordió la lengua para no soltar un bufido cargado de cinismo. Y pensar que la gente se gastaba auténticos pastizales en ir a restaurantes caros a ponerse morados de pescado crudo. Que vinieran a Atapuerca, a ver si así se les pasaba la tontería.

— Gracias, Ana, pero cómetelo tú —le dijo.

Ana no entendía sus palabras, pero su gesto le bastó. Sin pensárselo dos veces, se metió el filete en la boca y lo devoró en pocos bocados. Después miró a Segundino, y le dedicó una sonrisa llena de restos de carne entre los dientes.

Segundino sintió una oleada de ternura recorrerle el pecho, y levantó el brazo para acariciarle el pelo a la pequeña. Sus padres habían muerto al poco de su llegada de una enfermedad respiratoria, y poco después había perdido a su único hermano, al que él llamaba Mac, por culpa de un jabalí en su primera cacería. La pobre Ana se había quedado sola en el mundo, sin nadie en el que apoyarse. Así se había sentido él después de que su mujer le ganara la demanda de divorcio y le otorgaran la custodia de su hija.

Sin pronunciar una palabra, Ana se sentó sobre el regazo de Segundino, y apoyó su espalda contra el pecho de él. Como acto reflejo, Segundino alargó las manos hacia su pelo y comenzó a hacerle una trenza. La había hecho tantas veces con su hija cuando era pequeña que ya se sabía la trenza de memoria. Y se seguía acordando, aunque ahora viviera con su ex mujer y ya no la viera nunca.

Al sentir las manos de Segundino trabajar su pelo, una amplia sonrisa asomó a su rostro. Tan rápido como le permitían sus músculos, colocó la mano izquierda sobre la cara interna del muslo izquierdo de Segundino, y comenzó a moverla en dirección a...

— ¡Ana! ¡No! —exclamó en cuanto se dio cuenta de lo que pretendía la pequeña, y la echó al suelo de un empujón.

La niña cayó de boca al suelo. Segundino soltó una fuerte imprecación, y giró la vista hacia ella para ver si le había hecho daño. Varios de los ocupantes de la cueva los miraban, pero a los pocos segundos volvieron a sus asuntos. Ana bufó y agitó la cabeza, contrariada.

Segundino suspiró, y le puso la mano en el hombro. La expresión de la niña pareció calmarse, aunque no intentó repetir su acercamiento anterior. Conociendo cómo eran los hombres de su cueva, no podía comprender cómo aquel al que ella había elegido no quisiera poseerla.

El agente del Ministerio apretó las manos hasta clavarse las uñas. Sabía que Ana lo había deseado desde el primer día, aunque no entendía muy bien por qué. También sabía que sus acciones eran normales en aquellos tiempos, en que todos empezaban a reproducirse en cuanto tenían edad para ello. Había visto más de una chiquilla adolescente embarazada, y también a algunas de ellas morir en el parto.

Y también sabía que nunca, nunca, podría hacer lo mismo con Ana. Aunque en aquella época no hubiera ninguna clase de leyes que prohibieran mantener relaciones con una adolescente, en su fuero interno nunca podría perdonarse el tomar a la niña de aquella manera. A aquella niña que podría ser su hija.

A aquella niña a la que casi veía como una hija.

Y además, como tuviera un hijo con ella, la que liaría con los genes, los fósiles y todo eso sería de campeonato.

— Ana, no. No puedo. —La niña lo miraba sin comprender su extraño idioma. Segundino abrió los brazos—. ¿Me perdonas por tirarte al suelo?

Ana no sabía lo que había dicho, pero abrazó con fuerza a Segundino. Él sonrió, y le devolvió el gesto.

Seguía odiando Atapuerca con todas sus fuerzas. Pero en momentos como aquel, casi deseaba poder quedarse para siempre.

* * *

 **Porque a todos nos hizo gracia el hombre que salía quejándose de tener que ir a Atapuerca. Lo llamé Segundino porque me apetecía ponerle un nombre raro.**

 **Premio especial para el que sepa por qué los hermanos Antecessor se llaman Mac y Ana.**


End file.
